Chapter 1: A Not So Great Valley
by Austin of Light
Summary: Land of the Lost X Land Before Time. The plot revolves around that at the end of The Land Before Time the group of heroes don't make it to The Great Valley and instead travel to the Land of the Lost. There they help the Marshall's in hope of also leaving this horrible place Chapter 1 deals with Littlefoot being separated from the rest of the group and aligning with the Marshall's


It was with the power of friendship that Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike defeated the Sharptooth by forcing a boulder which it was grappled onto to fall down a cliff. The little dinosaurs looked in horror as their friend Petrie had sacrificed himself to distract the Sharptooth. "If only poor Petrie wasn't afraid of flying," Ducky said with a tear falling from her eye. Littlefoot and Cera looked down the cliff, and both nodded back and forth. The group then began to walk off when they hear a familiar voice, "Hey guys, look at me I can fly."

The four look behind them as Petrie glides around them with excitement burning in his eyes. "Petrie we thought you were gone with that mean, old Sharptooth," said Ducky as she wiped tears from her eyes. Petrie laughed, "It will take more than a mean, old Sharptooth to take Petrie down!," he stated confidently with a bold gesture. "Congratulations, Petrie!" Littlefoot said, however as he looked at Petry he saw something in the sky. It was a cloud, but it was in the shape of his mother, he knew it had to be a sign.

Littlefoot started to run down the cliff towards the cloud structure as the others ran after him. "Where are you running off to in such a hurry, Littlefoot?" Cera asked. Littlefoot could barely speak as he replied, "It's just this feeling I have." Ducky rode on Spike who galloped quickly behind the others, with Petrie in the air flying above Cera. The five of them ran through a dark tunnel, sure that on the other side was The Great Valley.

The bright light revealed a small cliff with a crevice that led down a river which lay in a canyon. The rapids were strong, and fierce. Ducky gulped, and commented "Not even the strongest Swimmer could get away from those currents. Nope, not at all" Little foot looked down a narrow path adjacent to the river, and motioned the others to follow him. "I'm sure the Great Valley is just past this river," he said as Littlefoot began to walk carefully against the path.

Spike gulped and carefully tried to walk on the tiny strip of solid ground as he podded across it. Ducky tried to calm Spike down, "Calm down Spike you can do it!" However down the river rapids came a large branch from a tree which somehow miraculously was still in contact. The tree crashed landed in front of Spike and behind Cera. Spike then began to eat the greens still on the branch. Ducky yelled, "Spike this is no time to stuff your face, we have to get around it somehow!" Spike ignored her, and continued to eat, as Petrie started to pester spike.

Cera then looked at the branch as she concluded, "We have to push it off or Spike will never get across." She began to push the branch more into the water, Littlefoot also assisted. Ducky again tried to reason with Spike, "If you don't let go now you will fall in with the branch. Then suddenly out of nowhere the ground started to shake. Petrie yelled in horror, "Earthshake!" Boulders then began to fall down, and Littlefoot shouted, "Everyone into the water, it's the only way to safety."

The five of them even Spike jumped into the water, and the rapids which they were trying to avoid now took them away down a waterfall into safety and hopefully into The Great Valley below. This was Littlefoot's plan he thought if the river could take them to The Great Valley, and escape this terrible Earthshake then it would be a good thing. The five all fell down the river valley, but Littlefoot felt strange as if time was slowing and space around him briefly faded as it quickly came back. It must have been the trauma from falling down at high speeds, because Littlefoot fainted.

"Hey we found something," said a mysterious voice in the distance. Littlefoot was starting to regain consciousness. Littlefoot couldn't move his body, which was because of the trauma from falling. His body was still in shock, and Littlefoot himself could barely move. He could however open his eyes and saw a weird creature look at him. The creature looked at him and said, "Hello are you alright!" Littlefoot barely could respond with, "Yeah I'm fine just give me time to gain some energy." The strange creature then shouted, "Dad I found a dinosaur and he is talking to me."

Littlefoot started to get up on all fours and now saw in full view this strange person who walked on two legs, and had some weird fur on top of his head. The strange creature was covered with weird bright colored trappings of some kind and stood up straight like a tree. The creature smiled and started to speak again, "Hello, my name is Will Marshall what is your name?" Littlefoot finally was getting his footing back as he replied, "The name is Littlefoot, and can I ask what sort of creature are you? If you don't mind me asking." Will replied, "I'm a human, and how is it that you can talk Littlefoot most of the dinosaurs that live here can't."

Littlefoot was about to respond as two other creatures the same as Will came forward. One looked like a much older version of Will, and the other was a long fur heading being. Will introduced Littlefoot to his family, "This is my father Rick Marshall, and this is my sister Holly. Dad this is Littlefoot, and he can speak English for some reason." Littlefoot looked confused, "What is English, and where am I? Is this the Great Valley, and where are my friends?" Littlefoot looked around, and although he saw a valley full of forests and rivers he did not see any signs of his grandparents nor his friends.

Rick Marshall went up to Littlefoot like a father would a son and said, "I wouldn't call this Valley Great, but we call this place Land of the Lost. Where are you from Littlefoot?" Littlefoot reblid in a calmed but nervous state, "We were running to the Great Valley when this earthshake happaned and we had to jump into a river then I fell unconscious." Rick looked around, "Who else was with you?" Littlefoot closed his eyes and tried to think, "There was Cera, a Three-Horn; Ducky, a swimmer; Petrie, a flyer; and Spike, a Spike-Tail. They were my friends were traveling together to The Great Valley.

Holly asked, "What is this Great Valley? Is it some paradise or something?" Littlefoot replied, "Yes, it is supposed to have all the food for us to eat, and lots of dinosaurs." Will butted in, "Well there are a few dinosaurs here, but not as many as you would like." Littlefoot looked around, "Have you found anyone else?" Rick shook his head, "No, but we should be able to help you look for them." If they fell from the same place we did, then they can't be that far away," he said confidently. Will, Holly, Rick and Littlefoot now walked off in an attempt to find the others.

The others that were separated as they fell into The Land of the Lost...


End file.
